The Monoclonal Antibody Shared Resources provides a central site for the production of monoclonal antibodies by Cold Spring Harbor Cancer Center personnel. The purpose of the facility is to provide the resources and expertise to generate these reagents in a highly efficient and cost- effective manner. CSHL Cancer Center scientists provide specific antigens, and the Shared Resource personnel handle all stages of immunization, fusion, primary screening of hybridomas, cell culture, single-cell cloning, freezing and stage of hybridoma lines, and large-scale production of monoclonal antibodies. Immunization and test bleeds are coordinated with the personnel with the personnel of the Animal Shared Resource. Specialized antibody screens are coordinated with individual scientists. The Shared Resources promotes scientific and technical interactions among Cancer Center scientists and stimulates a great deal of cancer research that is heavily dependent on monoclonal antibody reagents.